Tagging up Turf
Tagging Up Turf é a terceira missão do jogo e a primeira dada por irmão e lider da Grove Street Families: Sean Johnson. Missão Sean Johnson e Big Smoke estão jogando basquete quando CJ chega. Após o jogo, ele pergunta se ele está ao lado da Grove Street Families. Para provar isso, Carl tem que pichar sob as pichações de gangues rivais de Los Santos. Eles Entram no carro e vão até uma pichação da gangue dos Ballas em Idlewood. Sean o ensina a pichar e pede que ele piche em outras duas pichações dos Ballas próximas dali. Depois, eles vão para o território dos Ballas. Sweet deixa CJ no território para ajudá-lo a despistar integrantes das gangues dos Ballas. CJ vai pichar mais três pichações dos Ballas antes de Sweet voltar com sua Greenwood, depois voltam para casa. Diálogo * Sean Johnson: Vamos lá, gordão. Gordão - olhe pra você, olhe pra... * - * Big Smoke: Sim, olhe aqui. Otário...olhe isto...Ah ha ha ha! Babaca! * - * Sean Johnson: Olhe quem está aqui, é o fugitivo. Qual é, você acha que pode voltar para o grupo? * - * Carl Johnson: Foi o que eu lhe disse, mano. * - * Sean Johnson: Sua palavra não vale merda nenhuma por aqui. * - * Carl Johnson: Por favor, cara, dá um tempo. * - * Sean Johnson: Nós precisamos reerguer o bairro. * - * Big Smoke: Ei, CJ. * - * Sean Johnson: Então deixe que eles saibam que você está de volta ao grupo. * Os irmãos Johnson estão juntos novamente. * Pegue esta lata de tinta e vá detonar essa merda. * Primeiro começa em nossa própria área. * - * Big Smoke: Depois, nós vamos sair e pegar todo o bairro de volta. * - * Sean Johnson: Você já se aqueceu, gordão. Vamos jogar. Deixe-me ver que você tem, carne de porco! * - * Sean Johnson: Ei, espere. * - * Carl Johnson: Achei que você não se preocupasse com o seu irmão? * - * Sean Johnson: Aw, vai com pequenino, por favor, está sendo difícil. * Você quer dirigir? * - * Carl Johnson: Sim, com certeza. * - * Sean Johnson: Olhe para aqueles cilindros e eu picho esse aqui. * Tem outras duas grafites dos Ballas na área. * Você vai fazer enquanto eu deixo o motor funcionando. * - * Sean Johnson: Por favor, vamos passar pelo território dos Ballas. * Você faz este bem aqui, e iremos fazer mais um em outro bairro. * - * Balla 1: Mas que porra é essa? * - * Balla 2: Peguem aquele otário! * - * Sean Johnson: CARL, RÁPIDO, ENTRE AQUI! * Vamos voltar para o bairro, CJ. * - * Sean Johnson: É como guiar uma bicicleta, não é, garoto? * - * Carl Johnson: Sim, e tudo vai voltar. * - * Sean Johnson: O que você estava fazendo com os federais? * - * Carl Johnson: Eu sou um pouco rápido, você sabe. * A C.R.A.S.H. pegou a minha grana, cara, me deixou apenas com alguns trocados... * - * Sean Johnson: Aqui, pegue uma cerveja ou qualquer coisa pra você. * Eu ia falar disso tudo com você. Recompensa A recompensa para a missão é $200. A missão Cleaning the Hood é liberada e o Spray de Graffiti agora é achado do lado da cama na casa da mãe do CJ, no andar de cima. Vídeo de:Tagging up Turf en:Tagging Up Turf es:Tagging up Turf fr:Tagging Up Turf nl:Tagging Up Turf pl:Znakowanie terenu ru:Tagging Up Turf fi:Tagging Up Turf uk:Tagging Up Turf vi:Tagging Up Turf Categoria:Missões Categoria:Missões do GTA San Andreas